Knowing the “pose” (location and orientation) of various objects can be useful in many computer applications. As but one example, computer games such as virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) games are sometimes designed to receive, as input, pose information from a VR/AR headset worn by a player, or pose information of a hand-held device such as a computer game handset.
Current positioning solutions sometimes rely on visual tracking of objects with a video camera or laser beam to track the pose of objects of interest. These technologies require sensor device to be within line of sight of the object for light to be able to travel towards device without meeting obstacles.